


Coming Down

by Smalls2233



Series: The King of Blackwatch Keep [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cannibalism, Dark Fantasy, Implied McSombra, Jealousy, M/M, Mutilation, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire!Gabriel Reyes, Vampire!Jack Morrison, Violence, Werewolf!Jesse McCree, dubcon, mcr76 universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Jack’s lips tightened, he didn’t understand Gabriel’s fascination with McCree. While his blood was uniquely intoxicating to Jack, the only time he could bring himself to care for Jesse was when he had recently fed off of him. The rest of the time he saw him as more of a nuisance, a novelty for the first few months that he tired of quickly. “Let me drain him dry,” Jack said, pulling a hand up to cover Gabriel’s. “He’s a danger.”---Jesse McCree is a danger, Jack decides to take care of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please make note of the tags, this is on a similar level of dubcon to Breaking In with an added amount of more violence. Those are within the next chapter, but this is your warning.

Jack relaxed against Gabriel’s chest, eyes drifting shut as Gabriel ran soft, gentle hands through his hair. He had been separated from Gabriel for nearly two months, busy with war preparations. After the confrontation with Moira the previous year, relations between Akande’s kingdom and Gabriel’s had soured quickly. More often than not, Jack had been sleeping in a tent in the middle of a war camp rather than in the plush bed he shared with Gabriel in Blackwatch Keep.

“The mutt tried to kill me last month,” Gabriel murmured, fingers tangled in Jack’s blonde locks. “Knife soaked in poisoned blood.”

Jack’s lips tightened, he didn’t understand Gabriel’s fascination with McCree. While his blood was uniquely intoxicating to Jack, the only time he could bring himself to care for Jesse was when he had recently fed off of him. The rest of the time he saw him as more of a nuisance, a novelty for the first few months that he tired of quickly. “Let me drain him dry,” Jack said, pulling a hand up to cover Gabriel’s. “He’s a danger.”

“Sombra is working with him,” Gabriel continued on. His sharp nails scratched at Jack’s head gently and Jack couldn’t help how he melted into the touch. “I could smell him on her.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed, a more focused movement than the previous,relaxed expression, “And what game is she playing?”

“Something to entertain herself?” Gabriel hummed. “The same game she plays by being my spymistress.”

“I told you she was a liability two hundred years ago,” Jack frowned.

“She has been part of my staff since before even your great grandfather was born, my love,” Gabriel said, Jack felt his fingers tighten in his hair, a warning. “She’s no more a liability than you or Jesse.”

“You surround yourself with people that would kill you easily if it suited them,” Jack mused. 

Gabriel’s grip loosened until he started slowly running his fingers through Jack’s hair again. “I’ve lived a longer life than even most vampires,” Gabriel started. “Time does not take us, but death becomes everything eventually,” he paused and Jack took the time to shimmy up closer, planting kisses on his neck. “For nearly one thousand years I’ve lived and I’ve survived more trials of the blade than you could ever imagine, have had my stomach torn open in wars, have nearly been pierced through the heart. Yet I survive.”

“And so you like to test fate?” Jack asked.

“Have you heard the saying, my stars, keep your friends close but your enemies closer?” Gabriel asked.

“Are you calling me your enemy?” Jack asked in response.

Gabriel laughed, a rumbling sound, “Not tonight nor tomorrow, but in a decade? You could be. In five hundred years? You could curse me for the eternal life I gifted upon you, see killing me to be a form of revenge.” He paused and brushed Jack’s long hair back from his neck. “Tonight, Genji is not my enemy, nor is Angela, even Sombra isn’t a true threat. Not tonight, but they are threats that I like to keep close as I possibly can where I can keep eyes on them and control them as much as I care to.”

“You encourage the wolf’s disobedience.”

Gabriel hummed as he leaned down and Jack felt his rough beard against scarred skin, “I like to be kept on my toes from time to time. A blade coated in one of the few things that could poison me does exactly that. I’m ancient, love, Jesse is no true threat to me”

Any response chastising Gabriel’s overconfidence was lost as Gabriel sank his fangs deep into Jack’s neck and a haze of venom clouded his mind. A soft moan left his lips and his eyes drifted shut, Gabriel’s hand reaching for an already hardening cock.

——

“No,” a scowl twisted the scars that ran across Jack’s face as he glared at Gabriel. “I have two weeks with you before I return to the war camps and I refuse to spend it with your attention split.”

“I want to remind Jesse of who owns him,” Gabriel’s legs were spread wide as he lounged in his throne.

“Do I need to remind you of who your consort is?” Jack’s scowl deepened. “Because he is not a mangey werewolf hellbent on killing you.”

“No, my consort is a jealous beast,” Gabriel responded with a frown. “You will leave for the Crystalvines tomorrow at twilight to bring McCree back with you.”

Jack bared his fangs in a near feral snarl, spitting in anger, “I am not your servant, Gabriel. You will  _ not  _ send me on a quest to fetch  _ your  _ pet.”

“Do not forget who your king is,” Gabriel bared his fangs back at Jack.

Jack refused to back down, jealousy burning deep within him. “You have the rest of the month to teach your pet who owns him. His blood might sing to me, Gabriel,” the name was a sneer. “But I hold no fondness for wild beasts. I refuse to fetch your beast.”

Gabriel stood up from his throne, hissing. The pelt of the Deadlock pack’s alpha snapping behind him as he strode forward in fluid steps. “You will do as I say,” cold fury burned in his eyes as he stopped, an inch away from Jack. “You  _ will _ leave at twilight tomorrow, you  _ will  _ return with McCree in tow, and you will cease your jealous complaining.”

Jack snarl echoed in the large throne room, “Or what?”

The look Gabriel gave him could have killed anyone less stubborn and headstrong than King’s Consort Lord Commander Jack Morrison the Seventh, “I will rip your heart out myself.”

“Fetch your pet yourself,” Jack ground out and closed the distance between himself and Gabriel fully, their noses brushing against each other and he stared into Gabriel’s furious eyes. “It’s the werewolf or me.”

Gabriel refused to blink, “Are you petty and jealous enough to give up everything because my attention might be split? Maybe you  _ are  _ the brainless whore you’re endlessly accused of being.”

“I’m leaving,” Jack said, angrier than he had ever been in his life. It felt like how it had when he was a child and stuck his hand in hotter water than he ever should have, how it had been so hot that it felt icy. He was so furious, so angry, that he felt calm. “Do not send for me, do not attempt to come to me yourself, Gabriel.”

“If you betray your kingdom I will—“

“I’m not betraying my fucking kingdom,” Jack snarled. “I’m leaving for my estate for the time until I leave for the war camps again.”

“Fine,” Gabriel scowled at him. “Leave, run away like a child because you might not be paid as much attention as you’d like.”

“I would celebrate if McCree stabbed a stake through your heart,” Jack said flatly. “I might return in three months time or I might continue to spend time on the war front winning a war you started.”

He had taken about four steps before Gabriel called, “Do not pretend that you dislike the way the blood of battle stains your blade and your armor. It might have been a war I started, but it’s a war that you encouraged. You are no saint, Jack Morrison.”

“I accept my faults,” was all Jack said as he slammed the door to the throne room shut behind him. Gabriel’s screamed response was lost behind the heavy wooden doors. Fury burned cold within him, he didn’t give a damn how unreasonable he was being. Gabriel was  _ his _ , he had beaten Gabriel’s game, he was the only one worthy of his close attention. Not an untamed werewolf.

“If you say a single word I will gut you,” Jack snarled as he saw Sombra getting close to him out of the corner of his eye. 

“I wasn’t planning on saying anything,” false innocence colored Sombra’s words. “Especially not about a jealous little temper tan—” her sentence stopped short as Jack grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall.

“I’m in no mood for your games, Sombra,” Jack dug his sharp nails into the thin flesh of her neck. “Is the beast’s cock not enough for you?”

Sombra sneered at him, “Wouldn’t you like to know,  _ vejestorio _ ?”

“Gabriel might not care about your treasonous activities but I do,” Jack ignored her taunt. “Touch the wolf again and we will see what it takes to kill a demon.”

“I don’t take orders from you; despite your title, we’re equals in Gabriel’s court,” Sombra’s eyes were narrowed. “Fly off, little bat, because until Gabriel forces me to stop, I’ll continue doing who and what I please.”

“Whore,” Jack snarled at her.

“And the pot calls the kettle black,” Sombra’s pearly white, needle-like fangs flashed in a sneer. “Go fuck a thrall, Jack, because I won’t stop.”

Jack threw Sombra to the side with a hiss, “I cannot wait for the night Gabriel lets me tear your heart from your chest.”

“In your dreams, little lordling.”

Before Jack could bark out a furious response Sombra disappeared in a flash of light. He screamed and punched at a wall, fist leaving a dent in the stone. 

——

Jack was alone in his family’s ancient estate for nearly a week before anything of note happened. Book in hand, he was walking the length of the well maintained garden, night lilies and moon roses revealed their sparkling petals in the late May moonlight.

He settled in the stone gazebo on a cushioned bench, sighing in contentment as he noticed the goblet filled with still warm blood next to him. Gentle torchlight flickered, the smoke mingling with the scent of blood and flowers in an almost intoxicating perfume.

Returning to his childhood home always set Jack’s mind at ease. Despite the hundreds of years that had passed since he had been a boy roaming the grand halls of the estate, returning to the fragrant fields of the small farming town his family had ruled over for generations made him think of a simpler time before he had learned of his father’s vices, before he had been awoken to the terrors of the world, both from humans and monsters.

He took a sip of the blood, letting the flavors linger on his tongue and nearly purred in pleasure, thoughts of jealous rage almost gone. He took another sip before setting the goblet down to open his book on an ancient empire ruled by centaurs before their kind had gone nearly extinct. 

Halfway through a chapter on the artifacts recovered of them that raised questions on the technology of the tauren empire, machinery that seemed to be automatically powered by means of some unknown magic, Jack felt a presence behind him. 

For a moment, he pretended to ignore the presence that was steadily getting nearer. He skimmed a page on the strange hollow weaponry of the centaurs, theorized to be some type of stringless crossbow, and finished off the last of the now-cool blood. But when the presence continued to creep nearer he narrowed his eyes and closed the book, page marked by a ribbon.

“I told you to not come for me, Gabriel,” Jack scowled as he watched a cloud of smoke materialize into the shape of his husband.

“Come home,” Gabriel murmured and settled down next to Jack on the cushioned bench. “The halls are lonely without you.”

“Does your pet not fill the space enough for you?” Jack sneered, moving away from Gabriel’s attempts to brush his hair back. “I’m sure you and the demoness could find  _ plenty  _ of common ground on the beast’s cock.” He had thought he was past the rage and anger but the sight of Gabriel brought it back to a boil again.

“McCree has remained in the Crystalvine Fortress while I have spent the week trying not to come to you,” Gabriel said and moved closer to Jack.

Jack wasn’t willing to back down for Gabriel, “For an ancient creature you have no restraint. A week is but a blink for me and I've seen not even half the time pass that you have.”

“A week without you feels like centuries, my starlight,” Gabriel succeeded in brushing Jack’s hair from his neck and nosed along his bare shoulders. “The soldiers can manage the front, return home with me and let me show you my love.”

“I’m needed at the front,” Jack frowned, but he let Gabriel nose and lick along his neck. He couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine at the feeling of Gabriel’s fangs catching on sensitive, raised scars. 

“Spend the month with me,” Gabriel’s voice was a purr. “I’m your king, I could order you to stay with me.”

“I’m needed—“

“By me,” Gabriel interrupted. “You think I fill the void you leave with McCree? You think I find him more important than you?”

“I think with him around, your attention is split.”

“My mind is always centered on you, love,” Gabriel whispered. “Let me show you how much I care for you, how I spent the week thinking of the ways I’d pleasure you.”

“Did you gorge?” Jack asked as Gabriel’s hands trailed across his bare, muscular chest, almost burning hot against his icy skin.

“For you,” Gabriel said softly and Jack let out a soft moan as Gabriel lifted him onto his lap. He could feel Gabriel’s erection pressing into the cleft of his ass. “Come home with me, Jack, my night sky is empty without stars in it.”

Jack closed his eyes while Gabriel pulled his half hard cock from his pants, “I cannot avoid duty to be with you, you ask for it now but in a night’s time you’d be telling me to return to the field.”

“Then entertain me for this one night,” Gabriel murmured against his neck. “Come home with me, Jack.”

“I’m still furious.”

Gabriel stroked Jack’s cock, “Let me make it up to you.”

“You could make it up to me by letting me drain McCree and then we forget that he ever existed,” Jack grumbled, leaning his head back onto Gabriel’s shoulder as Gabriel thumbed the head of his cock.

“That’s not happening,” Gabriel replied and kissed along Jack’s stubble covered jaw. “Jesse isn’t just my pet, he’s yours too.”

Jack bit back a frustrated hiss, “I don’t want an untamed werewolf who tries to kill us in our court.”

“I could kill you at any time,” Gabriel’s grip on his cock tightened and Jack moaned loudly. “I could feed you a poisoned thrall, I could stab you in the chest while you slept, I could leave you to the sun,” each idea was punctuated by a rough stroke on Jack’s cock that had him nearly writhing against Gabriel. 

“But you wouldn’t,” Jack managed to get out as Gabriel did something evil with his hand. “The wolf would, first opportunity, he’d kill us where we slept.”

“And that’s the fun of it,” Gabriel whispered. Jack couldn’t see what Gabriel was doing when he moved the arm not on Jack’s cock away from his side where it had been rubbing gentle circles. When the scent of blood washed over Jack’s senses, he immediately realized what Gabriel had done.

“Drink from me while I fuck you, my love,” Gabriel murmured in his ear. He placed his bleeding wrist in front of Jack’s mouth and on instinct, Jack wrapped his mouth around the wound and drank from Gabriel. “Good,” a sighing praise left Gabriel’s lips as he returned to gently stroking Jack’s cock.

Jack whined against Gabriel’s wrist as Gabriel’s hand left his cock to push his loose pants down to his knees, Jack shook his legs to free them completely from the fabric. With his pants gone, Jack felt a slick finger rubbing at his hole.

“The fun in it?” Jack managed to gasp out as Gabriel rubbed at his rim. “You drive me to rage, try and replace me, because you’re determined to tempt death for the fun of it?”

“Do you think I would prefer McCree to this, to you?” Gabriel asked as he slid a finger into Jack. “I made you, formed you, why would I give that up for anything?”

Jack was torn between replying to Gabriel and staying latched onto his wrist. The sweet blood clouded his mind and he dug his fangs in deep into Gabriel’s wrist as a second finger joined the first and began slowly scissoring.

“You’re mine,” Gabriel continued on, hissing in pleasure as Jack let just the barest amount of venom drip from his venom glands into Gabriel’s veins. “You gave yourself to me two hundred years ago, why would I let you leave me? Why would I give you up?” He was rambling, repeating himself as he added a third finger into Jack, taking the time to send shocks of pleasure through him as he stroked at his prostate.

“I beat you,” Jack pulled off of Gabriel’s wrist to gasp, his chin was coated in dripping blood. “You’re mine, Gabriel. You made me, formed me, but I beat you.”

Gabriel snarled posessively as he bit down on Jack’s shoulder and Jack gasped at the feeling of a small amount of venom flowing into his veins. “Why do you think I’d replace you?” Gabriel snarled against Jack’s skin, “Have I replaced you with any of my other animals?”

Gabriel ripped his fingers free of Jack and near immediately replaced them with his cock. Jack grabbed at Gabriel’s wrists as Gabriel gripped his thighs and fucked into him. His sharp nails pierced the thin skin of Gabriel’s wrist.

Gabriel thrust into Jack, the stretch burning despite the preparation. “Have I given you any less? Have I forgotten you?”

Jack groaned as Gabriel bottomed out, “Your interest has shifted to McCree.”

“My interest is always you,” Gabriel’s grip on Jack’s thighs tightened and he began to raise Jack’s hips. “My love is only for you.”

“You say — mm — otherwise to McCree,” Jack moaned loudly as Gabriel thrusted his hips to meet Jack’s raised ass. “You tell him of the love he could share.”

“It would never be the same as the love I have for you,” Gabriel shook his head and lapped at the pinpricks on Jack’s neck. “You tell the wolf of the love you could have for him too each time you drink from him.”

“I’m drunk on his blood when I say that,” Jack wrapped a hand around his own cock and began stroking. Short breathless gasps left his lips with each quick thrust from Gabriel.

“I will never love any like I love you,” Gabriel growled and his fangs caught on Jack’s skin. “Jesse is an interest, a challenge, fun. Is he the stars in my sky? No, he’s the ground beneath my feet, beneath your feet. When we look to the gods, we look at the stars. The ground is nothing to us, has no power, means nothing.”

One of Gabriel’s hands left Jack’s hips to meet Jack’s own hand on his cock. Jack let go and let Gabriel stroke him to completion. He threw his head back with a rough cry as he came, painting his belly white. Gabriel followed soon after, teeth buried deep in the flesh of Jack’s shoulder as he came in the tight confines of Jack’s ass.

“Come home with me,” Gabriel whispered as the two men came down from their orgasms. “Stay with me until you must leave again.”

Jack closed his eyes and nuzzled against Gabriel’s neck, “I will.”

——

Three months on the war front became over a year. Each time Jack had gotten prepared to leave, a new crisis arose. On the east, Akande had allied with a tribe of orcs to raise hell. On the south, humans fought as if possessed, word had been sent that they were fighting long past any human should have been able to, with organs hanging from their stomachs and jaws cleaved off.

Near dawn one December morning, Jack stumbled into his tent, exhausted and covered in layers of blood and gore. He had long since lost his sword in a battle that left hundreds of casualties on either side and had resorted to tearing humans apart with his hands and teeth.

“Gods above, Jack, did you wade through a river of blood?” Genji was sat cross legged in the middle of Jack’s tent.

“Lost my sword,” Jack said. “I improvised.”

“With what, turning humans to clouds of blood?” Genji laughed softly. “Anyway, are you not gonna ask me why I’m here?” He cocked an eyebrow and stood up to help Jack out of his armor. Jack nearly collapsed into the spymaster’s arms.

“Figured you’d tell me soon enough,” Jack attempted a chuckle, but all that came out was a gravelly choking sound. Fuck, he was exhausted.

“You’ve been away from the keep for too long, our king wants you to return home,” Genji explained, unbuckling Jack’s breast plate.

“I’m needed here,” Jack shook his head.

“When was the last time you had a proper feeding?” Genji asked, gripping Jack’s jaw between two fingers.

“I’m fine, Genji. I have a duty,” Jack shook his head free of Genji’s grip. 

Genji’s lips tightened, “We all have duties. Working yourself to death on the war front solves nothing.”

“If it were not for me here tonight, our entire army would have been slaughtered,” Jack snapped.

“This is an order from Gabriel, Jack. It’s not something you can just ignore.”

“I can and I will.”

“Do you want to die here?” Genji scowled, an expression that was unusual enough for him that Jack paused. “You’re exhausted, it doesn’t look like you’ve fed properly in months, and all Akande’s army has to do is strike in the middle of the day and you’ll be a pile of dust.”

“I’m the only one capable of stopping these humans,” Jack snarled at Genji. “They have some type of enchantment on them.”

“Gabriel has a plan for handling that, after your last report he began discussing with Ana, Sombra, and I to formulate a way of handling this” Genji shook his head at Jack. “He wants you to return to the keep at once.”

“These men would die without me, don’t you understand?”

“I thought you celebrated the deaths of humans.”

Fury blossomed in Jack at Genji’s scathing tone, “I celebrate death by my own hand, Sparrow,” he relished in the hurt flinch, petty enough to remind Genji of the pain of his dead father, his banishment from his clan. “I kill traitors to the crown and thralls who sold away their lives willingly to us. I assassinate threats to the kingdom, I slaughter enemies on the battlefield. I protect the kingdom.”

“You enjoy death.”

“Do  _ not  _ tell me what I do or do not enjoy,” Jack snarled, crimson eyes narrowed. “These humans signed up to protect the crown and it is my duty as their commander to protect  _ them _ .”

“It is your duty to listen to your king,” Genji’s form flickered for a moment, revealing something much more scaled and inhuman than how he usually looked. “You’ve been on the front for ages longer than you should—“

Jack’s glare turned icy, “These humans have been on the front for longer than me. I’m better than them, closer to the gods. They’re weak and need someone like me to protect them.”

“Jack do not make me do something I don’t want to,” Genji gripped Jack’s shoulder and squeezed tightly, drawing a wince of pain from the vampire. The wince wasn’t unnoticed by Genji, “What did you do?”

“I’m fine,” Jack shook his shoulder free. He hurt it in the fight, dislocated his shoulder and shoved it back in incorrectly. “Tell Gabriel I’ll return when Akande stops throwing waves of altered humans at us.”

“Do not make me do this,” Genji warned. “Leave with me willingly, Jack.”

“I’m needed here,” Jack snarled, all exhaustion gone from his body as anger filled him. Did Gabriel not think he was capable? Did the year of separation make Gabriel’s interest in him wane?

Jack saw Genji pull out some sort of knife so instantly he reached for the blood covered shield he had set down next to him. Sparks flashed as Jack barely managed to block the swing.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Genji was at a slight advantage in the close quarters of the tent, Jack was slightly hunched while the smaller man was able to stand at full height. “This knife is enchanted to knock you out, not kill.”

“I’m needed here,” Jack snarled, the shield was slick with blood and hard to keep a good grip on. Genji moved again and Jack slammed him with the shield. He needed to get out of the tent in order to have more room to maneuver. 

Genji growled and began to circle Jack, “Why do you refuse to return home?”

“I’m doing my  _ job _ ,” Jack said and adjusted his grip on the shield. Injuries he had gained in the earlier fight were catching up with him and he could feel how tacky, black blood stained the thin shirt he was wearing.

“And so am I,” Genji responded, brows knit together. “Why do you not want to return to the keep, Jack? Be honest with me.”

Jack faltered, was there a reason he kept finding excuses not to return home to Gabriel? “I’m needed here.”

“Is this about the werewolf?” The words felt like a hot brand pierced straight through Jack’s chest. “The argument you and Gabriel had?”

Jack’s hiss came from deep in his throat, “How do you know of that?”

Genji looked unaffected by the hiss, “I’m Gabriel’s spymaster, Jack, and I would be an awful one if I didn’t know what happened around my king.”

“It’s not about the mutt,” the protest felt weak, even to Jack. 

“He’s not replacing you,” Genji’s voice was gentle and Jack almost relaxed his guard. “Come home, Jack, your mate needs you.”

“It’s not fair,” Jack’s voice was a breath. “I give him everything, I would do anything for him, but he still spends so much time with an untamed beast that’s hellbent on killing him.”

“He misses you,” Genji lowered the knife. “The army can survive without you in the front lines.”

Jack grit his teeth, unwilling to drop his guard, “Jealousy is not my only reason for staying. I told you, our army would have been slaughtered without me. We need me and other vampires on the front if we need to survive.”

“Gabriel has a plan for that—“

Jack narrowed his eyes, “What is the plan?”

Genji winced, “He was supposed to tell you.”

“Tell me, Genji.”

Genji hissed out a breath from clenched teeth, “Werewolves.”

“No.”

“Jack, listen.”

“I’m not allowing him to use fucking  _ werewolves  _ to do my job,” Jack roared. “You say he’s not replacing me and then you immediately tell me that’s—“

Jack crumpled to the ground boneless, in his rage he hadn’t noticed the way Genji tossed the knife, how it just barely grazed his neck, enough for whatever enchantment that coated it to affect him.

Genji knelt next to him, the world spun and was hazy as Jack stared at him with fury in his eyes. “You’re not being replaced,” were the last words Jack heard before he fell into unyielding darkness.

——

Jack awoke with a start from his sleep, the enchantment wearing off all at once rather than in stages. The scent of fresh blood was powerful in Jack’s nose, overwhelming his senses and his thoughts as his mind focused on feeding, on the way he could no longer stand the burning in his throat.

Guided more by instinct than by any conscious decision, Jack moved towards the scent of the blood to where a thrall was laid against the wall, wrist bleeding and neck coated in a thin layer of still tacky blood. Jack knelt down in front of her and licked along her neck, cleaning it of blood, before he latched his fangs into the thin skin of her neck and drank deeply. 

Over the past two hundred years, he had learned how to stop gorging, how to control himself while he fed. That control was all out the window as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of sweet blood, trying to soothe the burning in his throat that came after barely feeding for months. The first few swallows of blood felt like acid down his throat, but as he continued drinking, it finally soothed the pain away almost entirely.

When the thrall was drained completely, Jack tossed the body aside. A servant would take the drained carcass and feed it to Gabriel’s dogs before long. There was no need for any burial or funeral; when the thrall had given her life to Gabriel and Jack, she had given away everything. A body rotting in the ground only fed the worms, by feeding her corpse to the dogs, she would continue to strengthen Gabriel’s forces.

“I missed you,” Gabriel’s words were honeyed and smooth as he wrapped his arms around Jack. “I nearly came to the front myself to visit you.”

Jack nearly let himself relax in Gabriel’s arms, the blood clouding his mind playing with his damn near Pavlovian response to Gabriel’s voice that he’s safe and loved. But Gabriel’s words were not enough to push Genji’s words from Jack’s mind.

“You’re replacing me.”

There was silence in the room, enough that Jack could damn near hear the muscles in the thrall’s cooling corpse tightening.

“You’re replacing me with the gods damned werewolf.”

“I’m not replacing y—“

“ _ Liar _ ,” Jack’s snarl was feral as he spun around in Gabriel’s arms. “You smell of the beast and Genji told me of why you wanted me back, how you’re replacing  _ me _ on the field with untamed  _ beasts _ .” Blood red spittle flew from Jack’s lips as fury overcame him. Gabriel had lied to him,  _ betrayed  _ him.

“Quiet,” Gabriel’s lips were tight and voice the same as when he gave orders to his counsel. Jack couldn’t help the way he froze. “I told you over a year ago that I was not filling any void you left with McCree and I’ve stayed true to that.”

“Yet you call me from the front to replace me with werewolves? Like they can do the work I do?”

“A million lycanthropes could not replace you,” Gabriel’s voice went back to the honeyed and smooth tone of earlier. “But they’re all more expendable than you, my love. I would rather a beast die than the only man I’ve ever loved.”

“You smell of him, you give him the ability to enter the war front, to work against us. This is not just jealousy, Gabriel, you give a man sworn to kill us the power to actually do it.”

“He’s a capable fighter and wishes not to let Akande be the one to kill me,” Gabriel responded, shaking his head. “There is a risk, but it is no greater than the risk you pose when like this.”

Jack’s jaw tightened, “Like this? I’m furious, beyond furious. But would I kill you? No, I would not even harm you. You’re intent on doing that to yourself.”

“Look at me, Jack,” Gabriel tried to brush Jack’s hair back from his neck, but Jack gripped his wrist in an iron tight hold.

“Where is the werewolf?”

“Jack.”

“Tell me where McCree is,” Jack screamed at Gabriel. Any lingering pleasant feelings from gorging had burnt up in the fire of his fury. 

Gabriel’s gaze was icy, “You are a spoiled child, unwilling to listen to reason.”

“Listen to reason?” Jack barked out a furious laugh. “Is not wanting a threat around unreasonable? Get me drunk on his blood, Gabriel, and I’ll sing McCree’s praises until the sun rises. But when my head is clear? I see him as nothing but a danger that you couldn’t break into something tamed and useful.”

“Choose your next words carefully,” Gabriel ground out.

“You failed. The wolf is nothing but a failure, a dangerous failure that wishes us dead.”

Silence filled the room as Gabriel and Jack glared at each other. The tension between the two men was thick, Jack could nearly see it, a quivering wall between him and his mate.

“Leave,” Gabriel growled.

“But my great, all knowing king,” Jack sneered. “You asked for me to come home, forced me from the frontlines so I would warm your bed once more.”

Gabriel’s snarl was feral, face contorting into something truly monstrous as he grabbed Jack by the throat and threw him against the wall. The ancient stone cracked behind Jack and all the air left his body. Shadows flickered around Gabriel and he looked every inch the mad, evil king the world took him for.

“Leave for the front, see what good your jealousy does when you die with a stake through your chest. See where it leaves you when you’re left for the sun to rise.”

“See what good your overconfidence does  _ you  _ when your throat is torn out by the beast, when he claws your shriveled heart and tears it apart with his teeth,” Jack snapped back, brushing dust from from the thin, bloodstained shirt he wore. “You think McCree won’t turn his army straight to you when finished with Akande?”

“Still your tongue, lordling,” Gabriel snarled. “I’ve given you everything.”

“You’ve given this beast everything he needs to kill us,” Jack’s hands clenched, sharp nails digging into his palms. As furious as he was, he wouldn’t strike Gabriel. Loyalty to his king was too deeply ingrained within him. “What was Ana’s counsel? I know she would never stand for this, that she sees the wolf as dangerous as I do.”

“Ana’s counsel is unimportant in this matter.”

“Unimportant?” Jack scoffed. “Is telling you that you make a mistake because your mind is run with your dick unimportant?”

“You’re one to speak about thinking with your dick,” Gabriel sneered. “If I told you to bend over and present, your cock would already be hard. You’ve lived your life thinking of two things; violence and sex.”

Jack glared at Gabriel, “Tell me where the werewolf is so I can put an end to this death wish of yours.”

“You are not to kill—“

“I am not going to kill him,” Jack snarled. “Not when you would kill  _ me _ for doing that. But since  _ you _ failed to take him, I’ll try my own hand at it.”

Gabriel glared at him, “You have a week. He’s in his cell.”

“Leave me,” Jack’s voice was icy calm. If Gabriel wouldn’t let him kill the danger, he would find another way to nullify Jesse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Being in Blackwatch Keep made Jesse antsy. Gabriel’s capricious behavior was unnerving, the way he’d be calm, almost kind one moment and a silent ball of rage the next. His rage never consumed him the way it did Jesse or Jack, he only struck when struck first, but the silent fury that would befall him was somehow even worse than if he had beaten Jesse regularly.

And as for Jack… Jesse knew Gabriel’s husband loathed him, Sombra had told him as much in the scant moments she spent in his bed after they fucked— always fucked, never made love. It was violent and quick, the sex they shared, no affection, no caring. She would feed him information and occasionally tools he could use against Gabriel for the use of his dick. The amount he trusted her was little, but she was the only ally he had within the keep.

After Jack fed from Jesse, when Jesse was high on venom and Jack was drunk off his blood, he would be kind, loving, lavishing kisses and little bites along Jesse’s throat and shoulders. Yet any other time, there was a murderous look in his eyes. Deadlock had trained Jesse on signs of danger, how to spot and take care of assassins, when a member of the pack was near feral and needed to be culled.

The look in Jack’s eyes when he stared at Jesse was the same as those raving wolves that had taken to eating humans. The ones that became a danger to the pack, to their territory. The ones Jesse had killed without a second thought. 

So when Jack was gone for a year, away on the front according to Sombra, Jesse had allowed himself to nearly relax. Gabriel knew of the pack he had formed in the Crystalvine Fort, how he had damn near forced the human soldiers within to be bitten, to accept the shift. Hell, Gabriel whispered to him as he fingered him open, cold fingers stretching him to prepare him for his cock how much he approved, how Jesse gave the soldiers a gift.

Jesse tried to forget how Gabriel said that he would have done the same.

Even when Jesse was forced to spend more time at the keep to fill the void Jack left in Gabriel’s bed, it was almost tolerable when Jack wasn’t there. If he had been in another life, in another world, Jesse could have seen himself becoming friends with the king’s witch, his draconic spymaster, the jackal girl who, if rumors were to believe, was some long forgotten goddess.

But they were all his enemies. No matter how many easy smiles the witch shared with him, the liquor the spymaster slipped him, the jokes the jackal told him while her mother watched like the hawk she was, they all were loyal to Gabriel. The witch raised the dead for him, the spymaster assassinated for him, the jackal and her mother were soldiers. They were loyal.

“Jackie will return within the month,” Sombra said one day, fingers clutching Jesse’s strong bicep as he slid a finger into her.

“And?” Jesse asked.

“Mm,” Sombra hummed as Jesse slid a second finger into her, he rubbed a thumb on her clit as he waited for her to continue. “Gabriel has plans for your pack, plans Jack won’t be happy with.”

Jesse scowled, “I don’t give a damn if either of them are happy, if all goes to plan, they’ll be dead before next winter.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow and ran her tail along Jesse’s lower back, “Gabriel will call for you to arrive at Blackwatch Keep before the sun sets tomorrow. Your plans are about to be put on hold. Now, be a good boy and fuck me.”

Jesse pulled his fingers free of Sombra’s pussy and wiped them on the sheets before he lined up his cock with her slit, “Help me kill them, Sombra.”

“I give you tools and information, is that not enough?” A sliver of one of Sombra’s glowing eyes was cracked open, staring at him.

Jesse faltered, “I need more, you’re my only ally.”

“Oh,  _ Jessito _ ,” her voice was a pitying purr and she stroked a hand along the scruff of his beard. Jesse’s heart fell at her next words, “I’m no one’s ally.”

——

Sombra’s information had not been completely accurate. Instead of sending a messenger to tell Jesse to arrive at Blackwatch Keep, he awoke at midnight to a shadowy presence in his room. 

Panic flared in Jesse’s chest at the sight of the thick black smoke that covered his room. He had spells and warning sigils made to warn him if Gabriel had gotten even within a mile of the keep. None had gone off.

“Why are you here?” Jesse snarled as Gabriel formed from the smoke.

Gabriel’s unnervingly red eyes stared at him, unblinking, “I came to inspect my soldiers.”

“They ain’t—“

“You gave me a pack of werewolves for my own use, whether you had thought of that or not,” Gabriel interrupted him. “So I will inspect my soldiers and you will prepare to leave for the keep at once.”

“No.”

Gabriel’s face could have been a mask for the complete lack of emotion it showed, “You promised your complete loyalty until the moment you kill me. So either murder me now, pup, or prepare yourself for me like a good boy.”

Jesse’s snarl turned into a feral growl, “I refuse. They ain’t your soldiers no more.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed and he took a single step forward, heels clicking on the stone floor, “You’re mine, Jesse. Understand that if I wished it, your evenings spent with your head between Sombra’s thighs would come to an end, your  _ pack  _ would live in kennels within Blackwatch Keep.”

Jesse’s jaw clenched, “They would rather die.”

“Then heel to your owner and behave as you promised,” Gabriel took another step forward, and then another, and still more before he stopped in front of Jesse’s bed. Jesse’s stomach rolled as he noticed the cloak Gabriel was wearing was made of a werewolf’s pelt— of Deadlock’s alpha, his mother. He tried to ignore it, to hold back the horrified tears as Gabriel grabbed his jaw in his hands, “Dress yourself and be ready to leave within the hour. I will accept no tardiness.”

——

The collar around Jesse’s throat was tight and uncomfortable and it took every ounce of his restraint not to tug at it. It was all humiliating, his position at Gabriel’s feet in the throne room like some prized hound. Jack was returning that night and Gabriel had forced gold and jewels upon him, he was damn near naked save for the few meager scraps of cloth that covered his cock and ass.

“I’ll return with him shortly, my king,” Genji bowed deeply and sheathed a knife that had some enchantment carved into it by Angela. 

Any of Jesse’s protests to using his pack to fight Gabriel’s war were ignored by damn near the entirety of Gabriel’s counsel. The forgotten goddess, Ana, had argued against using the pack, but that was because she saw them as too dangerous, as a threat to the kingdom. She didn’t want the risk of organizing werewolves to fight. 

He was to lead his pack on the war front by the end of the season. Likely to death, from the reports Gabriel had received from Jack. Jesse’s stomach was as tight as his collar as he sat at Gabriel’s feet and Gabriel’s hand was tangled in his hair.

“You will return to a cell at dawn instead of returning to my quarters,” Gabriel didn’t look at Jesse as he spoke and Jesse quelled a growl at the disrespect. But fighting with Gabriel would do nothing except earn him a face on the cold marble floor and no food for days. “The cell is where you will stay until you leave for the war front.”

The cell… it had been over a year since Jesse had been forced into it. With Jack gone, Gabriel had Jesse warm his bed, so each day he had been made to stay in the keep he would sleep, shifted, on the foot of Gabriel’s bed. It was better than the dungeon cell, but it was humiliating. Like he was an animal of high pedigree, not a person. 

When Jack was at the keep and Jesse was made to spend several days there, Jesse was forced into the cell. There was a small bed put in and attempts to make it more comfortable, but there was no changing the fact that it was a prison cell. The smell of ancient blood, death, and sickness permitted the dungeon hall. But Jack had been gone for a year, raining death on the warfront, so the cell had laid, abandoned.

“Can I not sleep with you? Warm the bed for your lover?” Jesse didn’t want to sleep in that cell again. He would rather take a room with two vampires than the bone deep chill and mournful ghosts that haunted the dungeons.

“You will sleep in the cell unless Jack wants you in the bedroom,” Gabriel’s tone was firm but he stroked Jesse’s hair like a dog. “If you gave in fully, let yourself love me like I would love you, rid yourself of the ideas of murdering me, you would sleep the comfortable and loved life of a pet.”

“I’m no pet, I’m a man,” Jesse couldn’t help the growl. Gabriel’s insistence on him becoming a pet was one of the worst things he was forced to deal with when at the keep with Jack gone. Even the nights when Jack had been home, before he had left for the war front, Gabriel had fucked him while he choked on Jack’s cock and told him how much better life would be for him as their pet.

“You’re no man, you’re a beast,” Gabriel’s dismissive tone sent shockwaves of anger coursing through Jesse. “You were never a man, born a beast, only I’ve saved you from dying like a beast.”

Jesse spun around, snarling in anger, “You took me from my pack,  _ slaughtered _ them, only to tell me you saved me?”

“Still yourself.”

Jewels swung and clicked together as Jesse stood, letting the shift fully overtake him from his previous half-shifted state. He saw red as he stared at Gabriel, whose face was an unamused mask. “You do  _ not  _ tell me to still myself,” Jesse shook in his rage, his maw of sharp teeth revealed as he snarled. Threads of gold and jewels fell to the ground below him, metal unable to accommodate his massive form.

“This is your sloppiest attempt to kill me yet,” Gabriel sneered at him. “You think yourself able to kill me when you’re overcome by rage?”

Jesse threw himself at Gabriel, only to be backhanded across the room. He slid across the slick marble floor and hit the wall with a  _ crack _ . 

“Return to the cell at once and rid yourself of this misbehavior,” Gabriel hissed as he strode towards Jesse. 

Jesse roared in response, a feral sound as he stood up and faced Gabriel once more. “Misbehavior? You cage me, steal my freedom from me, treat me like a beast and think I’m  _ misbehaving _ ?”

“Do you know what you get in my kingdom that you would get in none other?” Gabriel’s eyes were narrowed. “Werewolves are not hunted, they’re allowed their territory.  _ Monsters _ like us are free to live as they please, all they do is follow laws I create to keep humans happy.”

“I don’t get those freedoms and protections; I’m your prisoner.”

“Do you not? You have territory no other wolf would touch, territory protected by your king. You have a pack of  _ my  _ trained soldiers. Yet you still fight and struggle because you’re convinced that I’ve stolen freedom you’ve never had.”

Jesse snarled, “You’re mighty talented at spinnin’ poisonous half truths into soundin’ like something great.”

“And you’re talented at pretending like you want to kill me. You’ve had every opportunity to stake me through the heart, to drag me into the sun while I slept. Yet you haven’t.”

“You don’t deserve a death as easy as that,” Jesse’s hackles were raised and his hands twitched, massive claws cutting through the air. 

Gabriel smirked, “And is this sloppy attempt meant to kill me?”

Jesse’s snarl turned into a full fledged growl as he threw himself at Gabriel once more, further enraged by his words he let his hackles raise and his claws speak for him as he clawed deep gashes through the breastplate Gabriel wore. It was pure gold, more ornamental than protective and it shredded like paper beneath his sharp claws.

Jesse realized that he might have gotten in over his head when Gabriel’s smirk turned into a true scowl, one of the angriest, most displeased looks he had seen from Gabriel yet. “Your misbehavior is becoming less and less cute to me, Jesse,” his lips were tight as he hissed. “Back down before I force you to.”

The air around Gabriel crackled with smoke and shadows, like living creatures they circled him. For brief moments the shadows formed ravens, then they turned to feathers, and then shapeless clouds. Jesse had seen that happen around Gabriel once, when he was told that one of the human lords in his territory had allied with Akande.

The human had been fetched near immediately by Sombra. The shadow had consumed him in seconds, leaving behind a withered, dried corpse. It was different than the ones drained by a gorging Jack, like all the moisture had been taken from it, not just its blood.

Jesse’s sense of self preservation took over, not wanting to end up like the lord who had pushed Gabriel too far. Gritting his teeth, he shifted back to his less threatening, human form. “My apologies, my king,” he ground out, posture tight and unhappy.

“Learn your place,” shadows still flickered around Gabriel, showing Jesse the depths of his anger. “If you want to kill me, do better than that.”

——

The cell was just as miserable as Jesse remembered it, thick stone that set a deep chill through him, despite the thin rug on the floor and the rsmall bed. The smell of death and ancient blood made the cell reek, centuries of suffering all culminated in a prison cell that Gabriel had the gall to masquerade as a room.

But Jesse was patient, knew how to pick his battles. At that moment, he needed to give in, to let Gabriel’s — and his own — temper calm. There would be no winning against Gabriel when he was consumed by rage, he had no room for sloppiness.

When he killed Gabriel, it would have to be quick and clean, before Gabriel could even parse what was happening his head needed to be removed from his body.

Jesse threw himself onto the ratty bed and sighed, what had Gabriel meant by ‘Pretending that you want to kill me?’ Jesse wanted to kill Gabriel, he wanted to end the life of a monster who had ruined the lives of millions of people for hundreds of years. He was doing the world a favor, one less conceited vampire in the world.

He didn’t want to give Gabriel an easy death of a stake to the heart, that was why he hadn’t killed the king yet. It wasn’t out of any want to keep him alive. Right?

Jesse closed his eyes and ran a hand along the stone wall, counting tallies by feeling the deep gouges in the rock. Each tally was another day he had spent in the cell and with a resigned sigh, he shifted the nails of his hands into claws and gouged another mark into the stone.

He wondered how long it would take for Gabriel to find him if he ran as he let sleep overtake him. It was a hopeless thought, because deep inside of him he knew he was too deeply entwined with Gabriel and Jack to ever run away. He would never have escape until death chose who to take.

——

Jesse awoke to find Jack in his cell, staring at him with nothing but undisguised malice on his face. A cold shiver ran through him at the sight, every inch of his body was telling him to run, that there was nothing but danger lurking in the flesh of Jack Morrison.

“You’ve been nothing but a problem,” Jack’s rough voice grated on Jesse’s ears and his tone was flat, devoid of emotion. “You’ve fought back every step of the way, threatened death on not only me, but Gabriel, and now you think you can do my job?”

Oh,  _ fuck _ , panic flared within Jesse. Jack was furious about something Jesse had no say over. He had no control over leaving for the warfront, he didn’t even want to leave for it, not with the chance of death that loomed over him and his pack thanks to it.

But saying that would… well there would never be any use trying to reason with Jack. So Jesse stayed silent, jaw firmly set as he looked anywhere but at Jack.

“Answer me,  _ mutt _ ,” Jack snarled, sounding as vicious as a feral wolf as he backhanded Jesse.

“It’s not my choice,” Jesse grunted out.

“It’s not your choice?” Jack barked out a laugh and spun around on his heel. He was pacing and fear boiled in Jesse’s gut, Jack was unpredictable and brutal. There would be nothing he could do against him, mad vampires were stupid vampires, but they were unpredictable in a way wolves weren’t. In a way Jesse could never predict.

“Was it not your choice to fuck Sombra?” Jack’s voice had returned to the flat, emotionless tone but the way he paced… it was full of menace.

There was an ear piercing crack as Jack slammed his fist against the wall and ancient stone shattered like ceramics. His voice was deadly calm as he asked, “Was it not your choice to bite  _ my  _ soldiers?”

“They were given to me.”

“They were  _ mine _ .” The calm in Jack’s voice broke like a dam and unbridled anger poured out.

“I should kill you here and now,” Jack snarled. His red eyes were wild and the massive muscles of his biceps flexed. Jesse could taste the rage that radiated from him. “If I had my way, you’d be a dried and shriveled husk, tossed to the dogs to feed on. Jack stalked forward and Jesse could smell the stench of death on him. “You are a threat that Gabriel likes to see riding his cock.”

“Just like you?” Jesse couldn’t help the sneer. “The world knows you as a bloodthirsty, brainless whore who wants nothing but sex and—“

Jesse was cut off by Jack snarling and pinning him to the wall by his throat. 

“I’m under orders by Gabriel not to kill you but do not test me, mutt.” The black veins on Jack’s neck bulged and Jesse fought the urge to gag at the smell of blood on his breath. “If I wished it, I could snap your neck as easily as a twig.”

Jack released Jesse’s neck and Jesse gasped in a few desperate breaths. His neck burned where Jack had dug his fingers into it.

“You’re a goddamned  _ beast  _ who thinks himself good enough to speak against me. What lies have you been telling Gabriel to make him think you could do my job better than me?” Jack’s hands twitched as he paced away from Jesse.

Jesse was terrified. He had never seen Jack with such madness in his voice. It wasn’t that Jack had ever seemed particularly sane to him, but he was relatively controlled. He was violent, but that was restrained to what he and Gabriel had deemed appropriate.

But in that moment, Jack seemed unhinged, like a wolf who had gone mad. A mad wolf was dangerous but a mad vampire was… it was terrifying.

“I’ve not said anything to him.” That was the truth. Gabriel didn’t talk about Jack with him, he barely treated Jesse like a person, let alone somebody to talk about his psychotic husband with. “And he listens to nothing I say.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed and his pacing stopped. He turned to face Jesse with a poisonous look on his face. “What do we feed you, mutt?” He asked, voice calm again.

The calmness of Jack’s voice was no less terrifying to Jesse than the rage. “Chickens or venison and vegetables,” Jesse answered slowly, cautiously.

“Do you know what we feed our hounds?” Jack asked.

“No.”

“Well we don’t feed them chickens and venison.” Jack drew his knife and idly ran the blade along his finger, drawing tar-like blood. “Have you ever wondered what we do with the bodies of thralls when they’ve served their use?”

Jesse’s stomach dropped.

“Gabriel is too lenient with you, lets you think you’re a person.” The knife split Jack’s palm and thick blood dropped onto the stones. The smell was vile, like rotten flesh. “You were born a wolf who can change his form to appear to be a person, you’re an abomination.”

Jesse wanted to mention how the rotten blood Jack bled made him as much of an abomination as he was, but his mouth was drier than the desert he was born in.

Jack stared at him with cold, dead eyes. “I’ll bring you to your meal for tonight. Her blood was delicious.” Jack sheathed the blade and Jesse watched as flesh knit itself back together, yet another reminder of Jack’s inhuman nature.

——

Gabriel was sat on a chaise lounge when Jack dragged Jesse into a room with a withered body inside of it. His heart was beating out of his chest when Jesse stared at the corpse of the brown haired woman on the floor and his stomach rolled. Only mad wolves ate humans, wolves in the pack didn’t eat humans.

It wasn’t just taboo, it was  _ wrong.  _ Maybe it wasn’t quite cannibalism, but it was too close to it for Jesse to feel comfortable.

“Don’t make me do this.” Jesse’s voice cracked as he pleaded. “I can’t eat a person.”

Gabriel stayed quiet, he just reclined in his chaise lounge and cocked an eyebrow as he watched Jack and Jesse.

“You’re a  _ dog _ ,” Jack said flatly. “You’ll eat the same as our other hounds and you’ll learn your place.”

“I may not be human but I’m not a gods damned dog,” Jesse snarled. “I’m more intelligent than y—“

The crack was loud as Jack backhanded Jesse, metal of his rings digging deep into the skin of Jesse’s face.

“You do not talk back to me,” Jack snarled. “Learn your fucking place.”

Jesse looked towards Gabriel, praying for some help. But there was none to be found in the vampire’s gaze. Only smug, satisfied amusement.

There were no saviors in the keep. He had no allies. He had only himself to rely on.

It was a bad feeling.

At least in his fort in the Crystalvines, he had the pack he made. He couldn’t fully trust them, not when they were loyal to Gabriel first and foremost, but they were some form of allies. In the keep resided only Gabriel’s most trusted people.

Jesse was alone in a room with a dead woman, a vampire who wanted him dead, and a vampire who would be happy to watch the two murder each other.

Despite everything, as much as he hated it, if there was one thing Jesse McCree was good at, it was survival. When the rest of his pack was murdered, save for maybe Ashe whose golem might have saved her, Jesse lived. He had a knack for survival, knew when to put his head down and give in.

Despising himself, Jesse whispered, “You win.”

He shifted, feeling human bones turn wolven, muscled thicken, and fur sprout from smooth skin. There was no way he could succeed in the situation he was in, he could only pray that if he obeyed Jack, whatever the mad vampire would do to him next would be easier.

“Eat your meal, mutt.” Jack sounded so smug, his rough and ruined voice so goddamned full of himself. Jesse growled unintentionally, hackles rising. But he did what he was told.

Hating himself the entire time, Jesse ripped human flesh from human bone and swallowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... this ended up taking a lot longer to happen than I expected lol  
> I promise the next chapter won't take almost a year to come out

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a furry overwatch server! [Ship friendly and 18+ only](https://discord.gg/QVG74vp)


End file.
